


[Podfic] In Protest

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Hitaka, Banter, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Slut Dopheld Mitaka, Come Swallowing, Everyone Has Issues, Hidden Blades, Hidden Talents, Large Cock, M/M, Name-Calling, Negotiations, Office Blow Jobs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Politics, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Prompt Fill, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Size Kink, Size Queen Dopheld Mitaka, Spanking, Threats of Violence, Throne Sex, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Based on this prompt: Mitaka gets caught in the middle of a power struggle between members of the First Order's leadership triumvirate. Is he able to work the situation to his advantage, or is he just in survival mode?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] In Protest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts), [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Protest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407490) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



[In Protest - full](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/in-protest/s-8hxb0tawQfx)


End file.
